


The Fool, The Lovers

by orphan_account



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fortune Teller Akaashi, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-13
Updated: 2016-07-12
Packaged: 2018-07-23 17:12:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7472280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Akaashi is a fortune teller and Bokuto is lovestruck.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Fool, The Lovers

Akaashi Keiji reads people’s fortunes for a living. While he is not proud of having such a ridiculous job, every fortune is true. Whenever he pulls the Sun from the tarot card deck, clients with depressed auras will cheer up, even if it’s just for the moment. Whenever he reads something good happening to the client on their palms, their faces brighten up instantly. Akaashi likes making their day with a positive reading.

Of course, there are bad days. One day he foresaw a divorce in someone’s future, and while he simply could not encourage one right away, he only said, “Someone dear of yours will fly away from the nest.” The client had kissed his teeth and called him a fake, asked for his money back, but Akaashi had just stared at him with pity in his eyes and the man shut his mouth. Another day Akaashi pulled the reversed Death tarot card from the deck and his client that day burst out crying. Of course, he reassured her that Death wasn’t coming her way, and that the tarot did not mean death outright. He asked her if a loved one died, and she confirmed so. He explained to her that the tarot, reversed, meant she was unable to move on. Akaashi encouraged her to grieve on more, but to not dwell on it for long. She had thanked him with a sob.

Now Akaashi sits in his small booth at a festival, awaiting for someone to venture in his tent with curiosity written on their face. They always enter with either intrigue or disbelief. He knows there waits far more excitement outside the tent, but he cannot leave. Here he must stay until midnight, telling fortunes for curious youngsters and old believers. He can’t enjoy the festival with a date--not that he has one--and while he is a little sad about it, his tent is fine. It’s quieter, more cozy. There’s no people to bump into in this tent, only props and decorations to make it look spooky. Besides, he doesn’t want people to comment on his starry veil and jewelry out of context.

It’s half an hour into the festival that someone enters. Two someones, actually. Both tall and toned. One with black messy hair and the other with gray and white spiked hair. Both laugh carelessly as they saunter in, like they own the place. Akaashi is immediately given a negative impression of them.

“We’re here to get our fortunes read,” says the black-haired one, smirking down at Akaashi from the other side of the table holding a crystal ball and a tarot card deck.

“I don’t see what else you’d come in here for,” says Akaashi, face and voice deadpan as always. He doesn’t like these two, doesn’t like the entitled and smug aura they give off.

The black-haired one scoffs while the other whistles. They seem surprised by his sass.

“Take a seat,” says Akaashi, waving to the pillow set on the floor in front of the table. “A tarot reading costs seven hundred yen, a palm-reading seven hundred and twenty.”

The one with two hair colours sits while the black-haired one stays standing.

“Woah, woah,” he says. “Don’t you think that’s a little pricey for a reading? What if you’re a fake?”

Akaashi purses his lips and stares at the man blankly. “Would a fake know that you’re wearing kitty boxers?” he says.

The man’s jaw drops, and his friend bursts out laughing.

“You really--” the black-haired man starts, but Akaashi cuts him off.

“Your pants are riding a little low there. Will you be getting a reading or not?”

“Haha! Well, I’m definitely getting a reading,” says the gray-haired one. He reminds Akaashi of an owl, what with his hair and the round, golden eyes.

“Tarot or palm?” asks Akaashi.

“Tarot!” barks the owlish one.

“Whatever,” says the black-haired one. “I’m still skeptical. If you wanna waste your money, go ahead.”

“Shall I do a simple reading or would you like to pay extra for a complex spread?” Akaashi asks, taking his tarot cards in hand.

“Uh, simple?” The owlish man scratches his head. “I’m Bokuto, by the way. Your name?”

“Not important,” says Akaashi as he lays the cards into three stacks side-by-side.

“Aww, c’mon,” Bokuto whines.

“Bo,” chides the black-haired man, pulling Bokuto’s ear. “Don’t piss him off.”

“Ow, ow, ow! Stop that!” Bokuto cries. He slaps at his friend until he lets go. “What? You look scared of him, or something.”

“I’m not scared! I just don’t feel comfortable, is all.”

“There’s no need to worry,” says Akaashi, smirking. “I take good care of my cards. No evil spirits attached or anything.”

He can hear them audibly gulp. It amuses Akaashi that their smug aura is now gone, replaced by nervousness. There really isn’t any reason to be afraid, though. Akaashi does take good care of his tarot cards, keeps them in a wooden case and cleanses them regularly. He makes sure there’s no negative energy to interfere with his readings.

“Let’s proceed, shall we?” Akaashi sets his hands on the table in front of him, takes a deep breath, watches Bokuto’s face. Bokuto looks hesitant, but doesn’t protest.

Akaashi draws the first card. The Sun, upright. He draws the second card, which happens to be the Fool, upright. The third card he draws is the Lovers, upright again. Such a positive reading for a positive person, it seems.

“Is it good? Please tell me it’s good,” Bokuto panics.

Akaashi chuckles. “Yes, it’s good. You’ve got quite the luck.”

“Okay, good, good.” Bokuto relaxes, looking over the cards. “So what do they mean?”

“Well, the Sun, in an upright position, means positivity, warmth, a good judge of character on your behalf,” says Akaashi, tapping the card. He moves onto the next ones, one at a time. “The Fool, upright, means you’re quite recklessly optimistic, but still good. The last one, the Lovers, is what decides it. Very good fortune in the romantic part of your life. Maybe you’ll get laid, hm? Since you’re so reckless.”

Bokuto blushes bright pink--a good colour on him.

“Uh…” he mumbles. “Would that person, by any chance, be you?”

“Bo!” his friend chides again.

Akaashi falters. What does this guy think he’s doing? He may be cute, like an owl, but flirting with Akaashi is risky business. Akaashi rarely dates, and most don’t stick around. He’s seen it in the cards before; predicted the breakups before they even happened. Bokuto has no idea what he’s doing. It goes right along with the cards drawn, though. Carelessly entering a relationship.

“No,” Akaashi says cooly. “That’ll be seven-hundred yen.”

Bokuto pouts. “But you’re really cute! Just a date?”

“Oh my god, Bokuto. Please, let’s pay and go,” hisses his friend.

“You wouldn’t want to date me,” Akaashi says, picking up the cards and shuffling the deck. 

“I would!” Bokuto exclaims.

“Bokuto-san,” Akaashi sighs. “Dating me won’t reduce your price.”

“This has nothing to do with the price,” says Bokuto, leaning forward. Akaashi leans back as he does. “Please? I know this really nice cafe we could go to on a date. It’s all gothic ‘n’ stuff.”

“No.”

“Then I’ll pay for a palm reading! See if you’re in my future!”

Akaashi sighs yet again. His resolve is crumbling, but like hell he’ll show that on the outside. 

“Bokuto-san, please,” he says, exasperated.

“Bo, let’s go. Kenma’s waiting,” says the friend, tugging on Bokuto’s hoodie.

“You go on ahead while I get my palm read,” Bokuto insists.

“Give me your hand,” Akaashi says impatiently.

Bokuto places his hand in Akaashi’s, excitement written all over his face, blushing a little and biting his lip. Okay, it’s cute, but it’s still reckless of him to enter a relationship like this. Akaashi stares at the hand for a second and comes to a conclusion.

“You’re delusional and will pay that seven-hundred yen before I kick you out of my tent,” says Akaashi.

Bokuto laughs.  _ Laughs. _

“Seriously, though. One date? Just exchange phone numbers and be friends?”

Akaashi sighs for what seems like the upteenth time that night. 

“Alright,” he says, “I’ll give you my phone number, but just that.”

“Yay!” Bokuto pumps his fists in the air.

They exchange phone numbers, and Akaashi sets his name as “Fortune Teller” in Bokuto’s phone. Bokuto has a look of pure joy on his face.

I’m going to regret this, Akaashi thinks as he watches them pay and leave the tent. Bokuto is radiating happiness, which is admittedly pleasing to see, at least, while his friend shakes his head. But he’s made a friend, maybe more, and he doesn’t want to predict the future of this relationship.

He’ll let fate take its course.

**Author's Note:**

> lmk if anything's incorrect or anything. i don't got any experience with tarot cards, just research.
> 
> sugarplumking.tumblr.com


End file.
